Next To Polaris
by azngrlygrl
Summary: Sakura, a poor girl in a rich school. But what if she falls for a guy that she's not suppose to? The richest guy in town. S&S E&T.....


This is my first fanfic and I hope you guys like it!! There is going to be so much characters in this fanfic sso some of them I just made up the names. I made the english names. But I need more names. Maybe you guys can help me.... plz review my story plz plz plz!!! Lol. Give good or bad comments, I dont care...  
  
The characters belongs to CLAMP, instead of the ones I made up.... Oh yeah and theres going to be a group call 'F4' in this, I got it from the chinese pop group and the story outline resemblance the chinese series 'Meteor Garden' but its really different....Finally, here's the story.....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
1  
  
It was a hot summer's day but the heat that college students faced in Tai Hei University was none that they ever felt before. It felt like the sun had moved from it's original place and now was right next to Earth. Tai Hei University is one of the best of the best universities there ever is. It is said that if you successfully graduated from the school, anywhere you look for jobs, they will accept you instantly. The school is the richest school in the country and is owned by the one of the richest man in the world. Since the school is the most expensive school, they only accept rich people. There are very few, if any, people that gets in because they are extremely smart. Even if you are very smart, the chance of getting accepted to the school is very slim. But if you are rich and can afford the school, then you have more chance of getting accepted to the school. If the school is that rich, then why is the students in Tai Hei University suffering from heat, none that they ever endure before? Doesn't the school have any air conditioner? Well it is because the school system had suddenly went beserk and the air conditioner had stopped working, and the heater is turned on instead. And the school's official couldnt stop the heater from running.Everyone was crowding on to the halls chattering and spreading rumors. The latest news was that somebody had hacked into the school system and doing this for some big prank. The event was large enough for the school's principle, Mr. Huang, to be on the halls and stopping kids he suspected might have done that and questioning them.   
  
"I told you for the hundreth time, it wasn't me! I dont know how to hack into anything. I dont even know how to run a computer!" a kid said rolling his eyes as she was questioned by Mr. Huang.  
  
"Dont think I dont know who you are! I have records of your troublemaking while you're in this school!" Mr. Huang said to another kid.  
  
The kid rolled his eyes and then said "that doesn't prove anything! The incident happened during lunchtime, and in lunch, I was eating with my friends without leaving the cafeteria once! If you dont believe me, then ask my friends!"  
  
"If I find out who did this, I will make sure that they are expelled" Mr. Huang threatened.  
  
"Come on! Come on!" Zachary Chen said pulling on his friend's Sakura Kinomoto's arm, tugging her to the huge crowd. "Watch this"  
  
"Oh god, it's hot enough already! You dont have to pull me to a group of people to make it hotter!" Sakura exclaimed and tiptoed to see over people. They were gathered around the principle and a kid.   
  
"Your friends told me that you were not in lunch!" the principle said.  
  
"Because I was in the bathroom" the guy said.   
  
"Yeah right" the principle snickered. "How can you be in the bathroom for the whole entire time?" the principle ask.  
  
"Because- cause..." the guy said.  
  
"It's proobably not him" Sakura heard a voice behind her said. And instantly she knew who it belongs to. It belonged to a classmate of hers, Brenda.   
  
"It's probably someone who is low class and spends their time learning how to hack into the school's system as a joke"  
  
Sakura tried to ignored her. "Maybe it is the girl in front of me"  
  
Sakura turned around and said "Why dont you shut your mouth! I am telling you, I wont do these stuff. But I am not sure about you..."  
  
Brenda gave her a look of disgust and then snickered. The friends that was with her laughed. And then they all left.   
  
"Oh fine if you really want to know...it was because I was having diarrhea" the kid said with his cheeks turning pink. Everyone laughed at that.  
  
Just then two guys, Yukito and Takashi , walked in the crowd. Everyone made way for them. "What's going on here?" Yukito asked the principle.  
  
"We're trying to find out the person that caused this heat" Mr. Huang said.  
  
"Man, it's hot. When I find the guy that did this, I will kill him man!" Takashi said. Everyone shuddered when he said that.  
  
"The whole system is destroyed and it's going to cost us alot!" Yukito said.  
  
"I know who it is!" a girl name Vicki called out. Everyone looked to her direction. "It's him!" she said pointing to a guy by the name of Harry. "The other day, I heard him telling one of his friends on how to hack into things. And in lunch I didnt even see him"  
  
"It wasnt-t me!" Harry said. Yukito and Takashi walked up near him.  
  
"So you know how to hack into programs?" Yukito ask.  
  
"Ye-yeah" he said looking down. "But I swear I didnt do this"  
  
"Then where were you in lunch?" Takashi ask.  
  
"I-I dont know" Harry siad shaking.  
  
"Would you know if we beat you up?" Takashi ask.  
  
"It wasnt me, ok?" Harry yelled. It seem he took the very last bit of courage to say that.  
  
Yukito laughed with a nod and then both of them started to punch him.   
  
"Why isnt anyone stopping them?" Sakura ask "I'll stop them!"  
  
"No dont!" Zachary exclaimed "You know who they are?"  
  
"I dont care who they are. All I think think is that it is not right for them to beat him up" Sakura said.  
  
"Hello?! Sakura! It is Yukito and Takashi ! They are the owner of the school, so nobody can stop them. If anyone is against them - even the teachers - they will be kicked out of this school and that includes you!" Zachary said.  
  
"I dont care! They can't just hurt someone without knowing the real case first!" she exclaimed and before she knows it she was knocked down by a guy. Another guy followed the guy that knocked her down into the scene.  
  
"Are you ok?" Zachary ask helping her up.  
  
"Who are they? Knocking people down and not even apologizing or saying sorry" Sakura said brushing dirt off her clothes.  
  
"Hey Eriol, look at this" the guy that just walked into the group said laughing.  
  
"Stop!" Eriol said to Yukito and Takashi.  
  
"Why?" Yukito ask.  
  
"Just stop! It's not him that did it. I know who the real person that did it is" Eriol said.  
  
"Who?" Takashi ask as they finally stopped beating Harry up.  
  
"Syaoran Li" Eriol said rolling his eyes.  
  
"What?" both Takashi and Yukito ask. The principle looked pink.  
  
"I thought it was funny but I didnt know it would be this funny" the guy that knocked her down said laughing.  
  
"Why you..." Yukito said laughing.  
  
And the four of them left.  
  
"Everyone! Nothing to watch! Back to your class" Mr. Huang ordered.  
  
The students groaned and they were saying "how can we learn in this heat?"   
  
Sakura went to help Harry up when the halls was almost cleared up. "Are you ok?" she ask helping him up.  
  
"Yeah..." he grunted in pain and stood up. He has bruises in his face and arms.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" Sakura ask.  
  
"I know right. You look like you can hardly walk" Zachary said.  
  
"Yeah I am alright, I guess" Harry said.  
  
"It's all that, what's his name - Syan - fault!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"It's Syaoran" Zachary corrected her.  
  
"Oh well, what can you do?" Harry shrugged.  
  
***  
  
The schoolbell rang and students raced out of the school building to get fresh cool air. The air outside was more cooler than the ones compared in the school. People was relieved of being released from the heat in the school.   
  
"Can I come over to dinner tonight?" Zachary ask as they stepped out and felt the breezy day.  
  
"You always come over like everyday without asking. Why start now?" Sakura joked.  
  
"Just kidding, I am not coming over!" Zachary said laughing "My aunt is over at my house tonight so I dont have to be stuck with my mom's horrible cooking"  
  
"Ok. I need to find Chiharu, so...bye" Sakura said waving to him.  
  
She went to the corner of the school where they said that they're going to meet. Chiharu's back was facing her and from far away, she realized a guy next to her.   
  
"No! Get away from me!" Sakura heard Chiharu ordered as she went nearer.  
  
"Oh c'mon...." the guy said taking her in the arms.  
  
"Get your hands off her!" Sakura said pushing the guy. The guy instantly turned around and she realized that it was Yukito .   
  
"And who are you?" he ask smirking at her.  
  
"Dont ask who I am. I know who you are and that's all that matters!" she said and turned to Chiharu "Chiharu, dont talk to him or listen to him. He is not someone who you should befriend"  
  
Just then Syaoran and Takashi came out from across the street and walking their direction.  
  
"I was just asking her if she wants to go to the bar with me. Nothing bad" Yukito said.  
  
"Well, she doesnt want to" Sakura said "Not with you, at least"  
  
"What's taking so long, man?" Syaoran ask Yukito.  
  
"I was just asking a girl out" Yukito said and then pointed at Sakura "but a chicken came and stopped me"  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura and smirked and then faced Chiharu "c'mon pretty girl. Dont you know who he is? He's Yukito , probably the richest guy you can go out with"  
  
"C'mon Chiharu, dont listen to these idiots. Let's go" Sakura said pulling Chiharu's arms.  
  
"No one ever speaks like this to us" Syaoran said and the three guys stopped both of them from going.  
  
"I know who you are. You're the one who made the heater of the school turn on on this hot day" Sakura said to Syaoran and turned to Yukito and Takashi "and you two beat an innocent man for no reason and didnt even apologize"  
  
"We dont apologize to anyone" Takashi said.  
  
"Your girlfriend have to come with us" Syaoran said.  
  
"Or else what?" Sakura said.  
  
"Or else we will stay here all day and you guys wont get to leave" Syaoran said.  
  
"Why dont I just--" Chiharu began but Sakura cut her off.  
  
"And then I'll call the cops" Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran smiled and then said "you know, in all my life, no one ever spoke like that to me. Who do you think you are? Do you think the cops will favor us or a little mouse like you?"  
  
Before they know it, Sakura's fist ran through Syaoran's face hardly.  
  
"Run!" Sakura ordered as she grabbed Chiharu's arm and they broke off running.  
  
***  
  
It took seconds for Syaoran to realized what the girl just did to him. He felt his the part where the girl hit him. It was numb but seconds later, his feelings came back and it felt as if his face was swollen.  
  
"Do you want us to deck her for you?" Yukito ask.  
  
"Nah...I'll get her back some other day" Syaoran said feeling his now bruised up face.  
  
Just then a car pulled up in front of them. The window opened and seated in the driver's seat was Eriol.  
  
"Why are you guys still here?" Eriol ask.  
  
"Nothing" Syaoran replied.  
  
"C'mon, get on in the car" Eriol said and the three of them got on.  
  
They went to the bar that they always go to. The bar was owned by Gary , the father of Eriol, Yukito, and Takashi.   
  
"Four jugs of beer" Takashi said to the waiter as they got seats.  
  
"Make that three" Eriol said "I dont want to drink"  
  
"I can't believe what that girl just did to me man!" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Your cheeks is turning blue now" Yukito said.  
  
"I'll get that girl!" Syaoran said.  
  
Eriol laughed and then said "why dont you forget about it? I mean, you never got hit by anybody before. Now you know how it feels like"  
  
"No one ever hit you before either. You want me to hit you to see how it feels like?" Syaoran said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, get that girl! Teach her a lesson" Takashi said.  
  
"Dont worry, I will...and don't stop me Eriol. I know you're soft hearted, you wouldnt even hurt a fly. But I am different" Syaoran said as they snickered.  
  
"I didnt say anything" Eriol said.  
  
"Anyway, my dad said that you can come with to Paris next week" Yukito said.  
  
"What for?" Syaoran ask.  
  
"Just to hang out and stuff. I heard that they have the best beer and wine there. And Yukito, there are pretty girls too" Takashi said.  
  
"But I dont have any money to afford the trip" Syaoran said.  
  
"Who said you have to afford anything? We are paying for it" Eriol said.  
  
"I dont get why you guys treat me so good. I mean, I am totally different from you guys. I am poor...and stuff. I am not even your brother" Syaoran said.  
  
"Well, it might be because we have known you since we're kids and we treat you as if you are our blood related brother" Eriol said "It doesnt matter if you're poor or rich. Nothing will change the fact that you're like a brother to us"  
  
Takashi and Yukito nodded in agreement.  
  
"Anyway, see you guys later" Yukito said standing up and walking toward the groups of girls in the bar.  
  
***  
  
"That was close!" Sakura said letting a breath out and looking back to see if anyone was following them.  
  
"What did you just do?" Chiharu ask.  
  
"Dont worry about. That would teach them never to mess with you again" Sakura said.  
  
"But they wont let you go! They will do something bad to you" Chiharu said.  
  
"No they wont" Sakura said "Just--dont worry about me. I can handle them. They think that they are all that because they're rich!"  
  
"Anyway, thank you for helping me" Chiharu said.  
  
"You're my friend. I am not going let those idiot take you. I always see them causing trouble in my school. Doesnt their parents teach them anything. But of course not because are brothers and from the same lousy parents that dont teach them any manners" Sakura said.  
  
"What are you talking about? If they hear you, you'll be dead!" Chiharu said "You know who their parents are?"  
  
"No, but if I do...I will--" Sakura began.  
  
"How can you not know him? He's the richest man in the whole world" Chiharu said.  
  
"So the richest man in the world has three lousy sons. Yukito, Takashi, and Syran--I mean Syaoran. To me they're worthless piece of junk that god has created!" Sakura said.  
  
Chiharu put her hands over her friend's mouth. "Dont say these things out loud. Anyway, you didnt name all his sons. His sons are Yukito, Takashi, and Eriol. Everybody just thinks that Syaoran is the son, but he's not"  
  
"What?" Sakura ask "How can Syaoran not be the son? He always hangs with them. And--if nobody knows that Syaoran isnt the son...how do you know?"  
  
"Because, when I was young, Syaoran use to be my neighbor. but he moved away. But now, I still remember him because when he was young he always caused trouble. He is not even rich" Chiharu said.  
  
"But he acts like a snob and that he is their brother" Sakura said.  
  
"You better not say this in front of their face or else--" Chiharu said "Just dont say it"  
  
"All rich people is a snob. I will faint in front of you if I meet one that isnt. But I dont know anyone that acts as if they're rich even though they're not" Sakura said angrily.  
  
They walked up to a bar.   
  
"This is the bar that I work in" Chiharu said.  
  
"Are you sure your parents are ok with you working in a bar?" Sakura ask.  
  
"They dont care. As long as I come home by ten" Chiharu said "Anyway, this is my first time working in a bar, so I am kind of nervous"  
  
"I'll go in with you but...I can't. I got to get my bike and then go home. I'll come and visit you some other days" Sakura said.  
  
***  
  
Sakura pushed open the door to her small house. There was no light except for the little sunlight that passed through the window curtains. She wondered where her mother is. Usually, she is back at home by the time she gets home from school. She turned on the light and looked around and found the house deserted. She has a mother, a father, and an older brother. Her brother had moved out of their house because he thinks that he was old enough to live by himself. So now, she only live with her mom and dad. Her mom works at a store, selling clothes. Her dad opens a restaurant and works in it. She was cooking when the door opened. She went to look at her mother coming in from the door.  
  
"Mom!" she exclaimed "Where were you? It's good that you just came back. I just finish cooking"  
  
"I was playing mahjong at the neighbor's house" her mother, Nadeshiko, said. She looked at Sakura suspiciously and then ask "why are you being so good today? You never cook dinner for us! It's always me that cooks for you and your dad!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I always help out!" Sakura said.  
  
"Ok, quickly eat and then go help out your father at his restaurant" Nadeshiko said.  
  
"Aww...do I have to?" Sakura ask "there are always so much people there and they are always so mean to me"  
  
"Yes you have to. Your dad is getting old, and he dont have that much energy as he use to have" her mom said.  
  
"If he dont have so much energy then why does he always have the energy to gamble?" Sakura ask "I mean it. If he havent gamble, we would've be richer than we are now"  
  
Nadeshiko just broke off to a weak smile.  
  
Sakura rode her bike to town. It takes her ten to fifteen minutes on her bike to get to the restaurant. She rode on her bike while looking at the other stores and the same neighbors.  
  
"Hi" she said as she passed one of her neighbors that worked in a gas station.  
  
"Hey!" he said waving back.  
  
C'mon, she told herself, she see a car in the end of the street going to her direction and she want to cross it so she dont have to wait for the car to pass her. But just as she raced across the street, another car turned in the intersection, coming to her. She screamed as she thought about the car hitting her. Before she knew it, she fell off her bike and the car stopped an inch from her. All she felt was the pain on her arm and leg that she had fell on. She quickly stood up with her bike and looked at the driver. She was about to apologize when she realized it was Eriol that was driving and with his brothers and Syaoran. The window opened.  
  
"It's you again?" she heard Syaoran ask "Next time you should watch where you're going! Unless you're blind. Wait a minute...are you blind?' She heard laughter.  
  
"You're the ones who should be watching out for people. Anyway, I shouldnt waste time talking to you guys" she said getting on her bike and leaving.  
  
"I'll get you back for hitting in my face! You just watch!" Syaoran screamed to her. He turned to Eriol and then ask "too bad you have to stop an inch from hitting her. No one will care if you actually hit her, you know"  
  
***  
  
"What?" Sakura ask the customer.  
  
"Are you free tonight?" the man ask.  
  
"I was asking you what you want to order. And for your information, I am only twenty one years old" she said looking at the fourty year old man.  
  
"I was trying to ask you if you can come to my house and fix the computer! Kids these days" he said.  
  
"Uhh...ok" she said looking away "Walter, can you get the order for this table instead?" She ask one of the waiter.  
  
"Dad" she said massaging her father's, Fujitaka, neck "What else is there for me to do?"  
  
"You can take other people's order" Fujitaka said.  
  
"Can I do something else?" she ask.  
  
"Unless...you want to deliver orders?" he ask.  
  
"Ok! I'll do that" she exclaimed. The thought of not having to face weird or perverted people race through her mind happily.  
  
"The order's are in the counter with the address stamped in it. Just deliver it and dont get lost!" her father warned.  
  
Sakura went to the counter and saw the bags ready for delivery. She scanned through the bags to see which she wants to deliver. All of the address was someone that she wasnt familiar with.  
  
"Here, you can take this to the daycare if you want" one of the workers said, seeing her rumaging through the orders.  
  
"Why's there that much bags to the daycare?" she ask.  
  
"I dont know..." he said pretend to be thinking "maybe because there are only so many kids in the daycare"  
  
"Oh" she said scratching her head stupidly.  
  
It was easy to find the daycare since she pass it almost everyday. The daycare has cute little kids. And even the look outside brings back memories of her when she was young. The daycare was the only one in many miles, so she went to this daycare when she was young. She opened the door to the daycare where kids was playing.  
  
"Oh, look kids, food came!" the teacher, Mrs. Tsutsumi, said. She remembered Mrs. Tsutsumi when she was young. She use to be so nice to every of the kids. Now she only see her when she goes and visit her.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Tsutsumi" Sakura said as kids rush to her.  
  
"Hi Sakura, helping your dad with his work?" Mrs. Tsutsumi ask.  
  
"Yeah" she said laying down the food "You need any help?"  
  
"No, if you want to stay a little and play with the kids, you can" Mrs. Tsutsumi said.  
  
"Ok!" Sakura said looking at the little kids rushing to get food. She helped serve the food to the kids.  
  
"What's your name?" she ask a kid who is eating the noodles.  
  
"Jake" the little kid said. Sakura looked at him as he chomped on his food. She looked at the desk and in the basket was folded paper fireflies. It was so pretty in the colored paper that it was folded in. She remember when she was young, her older brother, Touya, always fold it for her. He had promised her that he would teach her when she older, but he never did.  
  
"You made this?" she ask Jake.  
  
"No" he said and she felt stupid for asking that. Of course no little kid can fold something that pretty and perfect. "A big brother - I forgot his name - folded it. He was trying to fold a thousand of it for me. But he doesnt have time so he promised me that he would fold it for me some other day!"  
  
"Really? I would like to ask him to teach me how to fold" she said.  
  
"If you come tomorrow, maybe you can meet him" Jake said.  
  
"Ok" she said. She went to Mrs. Tsutsumi and ask "how come we dont have free snacks when I was in this daycare?"  
  
"Oh, it was because no one was rich enough to buy anything for the kids those days. But this guy, he's really rich, you probably know him. He comes here and visit the kids often. He's a really sweet young man.   
  
Never saw any rich man as nice as him. He contributes money to this daycare and always but free lunches. You should know him. He's around your age" Mrs. Tsutsumi said.  
  
"Really?" she ask thinking to herself. She dont know any rich guy that is nice. "I dont think I know him"  
  
"Well, if you want to meet him, you can always come here. He comes here often" Mrs. Tsutsumi said.  
  
She spent the rest of the afternoon staying in the daycare with the kids. She liked the place because the daycare reminded her of old times when life was caerfree and fun. 


End file.
